


Może pokój przez cały ten czas wchodził w grę?

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik w Paryżu/Genoshy [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Paris (City), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance, Sentimental, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Czuł się jak postać z jakiejś taniej komedii romantycznej. Naprawdę gonił go aż do Paryża za wszystkich miejsc. Miasto miłości. Miasto, w którym złamał ich raz jeszcze w latach siedemdziesiątych





	Może pokój przez cały ten czas wchodził w grę?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And maybe peace was an option all along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265023) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



Erik syknął w bólu czując swoją zranioną twarz. Odbicie zniszczonego hełmu. Bolało jak diabli, ale to nic w porównaniu z jego zgniecioną duszą. Nie wierzył w to, że miał jeszcze serce. Przetarł twarz mokrą ścierką. Ból stępił trochę jego myśli. Ale już wróciły silniejsze.  
Raven ze wszytskich tych ludzi. To nadal mógł być Charles. Jedyna osoba, którą kochał. Gdy Raven odeszła, ranna Selene, była jedynym przyjacielem, który mu pozostał. Poza tym całym "starym druhem" on i Charles nigdy nimi nie byli. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie myślał o nim jak o przyjacielu. Zabawne, prawda?  
Wrócił myślami do niej. Ostatnio jak ją widział, odwiedziła go na Genoshy. Sama. Powiedziała mu jaki Charles się ostatnio stał. Chciała się wynieść z Hankiem. Jakby tylko mógł się zamknąć. Byłaby daleko od tego całego niebezpieczeństwa. Ale musiał obronić Charlesa, prawda? Dać mu szansę, tak samo jak on dał ją Erikowi lata temu. Jakby on i Charles nie byli na straconej pozycji.  
"Będę walczyć o to co mi pozostało. A ty?" Raven rozbrzmiała w jego głowie.  
I jak sen wszystko wróciło. Charles prawdziwie go kochał, zanim wszystko zamieniło się w proch na ich oczach. Czy naprawdę coś mu pozostało? Cholera, on znowu to zrobi.  
Selene go zastąpi. Poradzi sobie.  
"Selene." Zawołał ją w myślach, opanował to jeszcze w Westchester. "Możesz zająć się Genoshą? Nie wiem kiedy wrócę."  
I po prostu wyszedł. Jak gdyby nigdy nic ze swoją czarną walizką. Kroczył szybko i pewnie. Mieszkańcy odwracali się za nim zaniepokojeni.  
"Z tego co o tobie wiem, jestem zdziwiony, że długo wytrzymałeś."  
Uśmiechnął się w ten sam sposób, ale tym razem nie odwrócił. Naprawdę odchodził teraz z Genoshy. Zabawne, jak na kogoś, kto chciał uciec przy pierwszej okazji, bo istniała szansa, że się do _kogoś_ przywiąże.  
Jego buty uderzyły o ziemię tak samo stanowczo, czarna walizka w powietrzu, a jego umysł był tak samo pewny jak ostatnio. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem chciał zbliżyć się do Charlesa, zamiast go odepchnąć.  
\---  
Brama instytutu wygięła się z naciskiem jego mocy. Klamka prawie się rozpuściła. Charles zawsze złościł się gdy to robił. Ale Erik kochał jego delikatny gniew. Przypominał mu ich lot do Paryża z Loganem śpiącym obok. I wściekłym seksem. Był taki pewny, że to najwięcej ile im się uda po Kubie. Ale szedł teraz chcąc dać Charlesowi swoje życie.  
Poza tym tak naprawdę go to nie wkurzało. Cieszył się z każdej wizyty. Na to przynajmniej wskazywał jego uśmiech. Tak samo nieskalany jak na początku.  
Otworzył znajome drzwi stanowczo, robiąc z tego jak największe zamieszanie na jakie było go stać.  
Właściwie przeleciał schody na swoich metalowych podeszwach.  
Młodsi uczniowie, wyglądali na przerażonych jego wejściem. Starsi tylko spojrzeli się po sobie, zaśmiali i szeptali.  
Minął Petera, który widocznie spanikował. Starał się iść szybciej nie używając swoich mocy, żeby wyglądać naturalnie. Oczywiście przez to wyglądał bardzo nienaturalnie. Erik zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby o tym z nim później pogadać.  
Wszedł do gabinetu Charlesa i z całą swoją desperacją w głosie odezwał się.  
-Charles...  
Ale Charlesa tam nie było. Tylko Hank. Zdjęcie Raven na biurku złapało jego spojrzenie.  
-Erik-nie brzmiał na szczególnie zdziwionego, tylko trochę poddenerwowanego.  
-Gdzie Charles?-wyszło bardziej szorstko niż planował.  
Hank po prostu patrzył. Jego oczy były duże. Jedyna rzecz, która przypominała o jego przestraszonej sylwetce w latach sześćdziesiątych. Gdy Erik straszył go przez "lek", który Hank stworzył dla siebie i Raven. Mógł być wielki, silny i niebieski. Ale niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.  
-Charles zrezygnował.-jego oczy opuściły Erika i poszły do zdjęcia Raven.  
-Co? Gdzie on jest?-mógł usłyszeć ciche trzęsienie się metalu w pomieszczeniu. To go nie zatrzymało. Tylko wznieciło jego chęć niszczenia. Jak w Argentynie. Strach napawał go pewnością siebie. Podszedł do biurka.  
-Poleciał do Paryża.  
Erik dramatycznie opuścił to miejsce. Jego największa umiejętność.  
Był w tym dobry. Uciekaniu bez zostawiania żadnych śladów. Podróżowaniu nielegalnie między krajami.  
Jeśli mógł robić to wszystko dla słodkiej zemsty, mógł też dla gorzkiej miłości.  
\---  
Czuł się jak postać z jakiejś taniej komedii romantycznej. Naprawdę gonił go aż do Paryża za wszystkich miejsc. Miasto miłości. Miasto, w którym złamał ich raz jeszcze w latach siedemdziesiątych. Mógł zatrzymać cały ten bałagan kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu lat. Ale to właśnie teraz była najlepsze okazja. Gdy jego rany były zagojone, a rasa bezpieczna.  
Ten samolot był czymś zupełnie innym, niż ten poprzedni. Jedyną wspólną rzeczą były ciągłe myśli o Charlesie, ale czy one go kiedyś zostawiały?  
Lot przyniósł więcej wspomnień, niż cieknąca klamka. Pojawiły się obrazy i uczucia. Dokładne uczucie brody i zębów Charlesa ścierające się z jego kręgosłupem. Jakby go nienawidził. Ale tak było. Naprawdę nienawidził Erika. Nie wątpił w to.  
Ale był tu. Z przeklętymi szachami w samolocie do Paryża, błagając Charlesa o zapomnienie o przeszłości. Błagając, żeby zamieszkał z nim na Genoshy do końca życia. Żeby kochał go całym swoim zniszczonym ciałem i duszą.  
Całe swoje życie zaniedbywał swoje własne szczęście. Myśląc, że nie miało znaczenia. Pozwolił sobie na trochę dopiero z Charlesem, gdy nie spierało się to z dobrem mutantów. Kiedy mógł sobie wmówić, że cała ta wycieczka, była dla większego dobra. A kochanie Charlesa w tych brzydkich pokojach hotelowych, było tylko bonusem w jego życiu. A nie najważniejszą częścią. Był tak pewny tego, że nie mógł być szczęśliwy, jeśli mutanci nie są, a mutanci nie mogli, jeśli on był. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał. On i Charles mogli wspólnie ratować mutantów.  
Pokój, tak właściwie, przez cały ten czas wchodził w grę.  
\---  
Poczuł znajome ułożenie żelaza i obcą strukturę wózka. Odwrócił się, żeby go zobaczyć. Jak ironicznie z ich strony. Świat przez cały czas się nim bawił. Ale tym razem przesadził, ustawiając Charlesa na ulicy pokoju w kawiarni starych przyjaciół. Erik uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń mocniej na szachach.  
Był gotowy kochać go całą swoją duszą, mając nadzieję, że serce się pojawi i wyleczy trzydzieści lat bólu.


End file.
